Haunting Halloween
by nacjr14
Summary: The krew prepares to celebrate their pre-halloween party but a gigantic beast mysteriously entered the Sato residence and threatens to ruin their gathering. This was made for my pleasure. The Legend Of Korra rightfully belongs to their respectful creators. I only own the story.


Haunting Halloween part 1

(Asami's pov)

It all started in a quiet Tuesday evening, well it was quiet until...

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Korra barges in the door in utter excitement. I lay down the book I'm reading and welcomed her visit.

"It's not Halloween yet." I comment. Trying to contain my laughter at her costume, she's wearing.

"I know. I just want to make a head start and celebrate at exact midnight with my little old pal." Korra continued and marched towards the kitchen to relinquish what she had bought on her shopping bag. Her way of walking is different from how she usually walks.

"Wait, are you dressed up like me?" I asked as I stare curiously at what looks like a duplicate of myself but with short brown hair.

"Heh heh yep I am." She smirks mischievously at me. I have to say that it's an amazing costume no doubt. She really pulled my look but it lacked make-up though. I guess even when in costume she doesn't support the idea of applying beauty products on her face. She would have looked more like me if she did.

"I got you a gift." Oh wow she did? That's too much. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." I did what she had asked and a second and a half later, I felt something soft and fuzzy land on my hands. I opened my eyes and let in a sharp gasp. It's a teddy bear!

Oh wow Korra this is so cute!" I squeaked in glee like a little girl with her new stuffed toy. I can't stop hugging it. Although I came from an elite family, I hardly had one of these when I was a kid. My parents didn't want me to play with toys. In fact they thought I didn't need them.

After hugging for what was about an eternity, I faced Korra and gave her a warm smile to brighten up her evening. "This is the best gift I've ever had, thank you Korra." I said with sincerity.

"Your welcome." She returned. "So I invited Mako and Bolin over..." wait you what? I hear the door open before the doorbell rang and heard Bolin enter the house merrily.

"Hello my dear lady friends!" He's wearing his normal light green jacket with a white t-shirt inside and jeans. "So how are you two tonig- wait a minute." Bolin stopped his friendly acquisition and looked completely stunned for a second. I wonder why?

"Asami and...Asami?" Oh boy. "Oh no I'm seeing double! Pabu close your eyes." I turned to Korra who is enjoying Bolin's reaction to her costume imitating me. She blinked seductively at me but I ignored it. _I blush._

"Hey I'm here." Mako arrived at the door and noticed Bolin hunched over, covering his and Pabu's eyes. "Bro what are you doing." I giggled after Mako peered to Korra standing next to Bolin.

"Bro there's something wrong with my eyes." Mako peered at Korra and complimented her costume of me. He looked amused at least that's what I think but it's hard to guess because of his inscrutable expression.

"Knock it off Bolin. It's just Korra in Asami's clothes." Finally taking a small peek at us, Bolin looked more relieved and embarrassed that he got confused.

They were all welcomed in my home even without my permission but I deemed it was okay since it was a special occasion plus they're my best friends in the entire universe and I love them all. I placed my new teddy bear in the couch and turned on the flat screened television.

"I figured if we're all gonna celebrate Halloween tonight I think we should start with watching a horror film." Says Korra, picking out her hard drive on her backpack and attaching it behind the tv's USB cord. "Anyone ready?" Korra asked while searching for the right movie with the remote. I took my seat next to Bolin and Pabu, who was playing with each other's hair. I caressed the fire ferrets red fur with friendliness. She's purring like a cat would, i think.

"Hey wait up." Mako quickly made his way to us and sat in the middle while holding a large bowl of popcorn. We all gathered together facing the tv screen for the epic horror film.

"Hey we should close the lights." I suggested. But Bolin took my suggestion negatively.

"Nope no, I'm 120% against that intimacy. I'm afraid Pabu wouldn't like having the lights turned off since it will freak him out." Oh please. Bolin is being a little too milk-livered.

"Come on it will add to the thrill." Pushed Mako but Bolin kept shaking his head in disagreement.

The movie started and the fright begins. To be honest, fictional horror movies didn't really scared me at any point when I watch one so I doubt that this movie will frighten me one bit. We reached the halfway part of the movie where these cactuses from a desert started coming to life and hunt on people on the streets who have never seen a cactus before and eliminating them. Weird right? Who knew cactus can be so horrifying in a fictional universe. Right when it's the climax part of the movie, I peered over to my friends who were directing all they're suspenseful attention to the movie except Bolin who I think passed out when even the first five minutes onto the movie started.  
I for once actually got chills watching this. This is the first horror movie ever to make me tingly inside.

"Roy it's coming for us. This maniac is coming for us all!"

"Relax Bob. Ain't no mere cactus can strike down a couple of well-trained swat officers like us."

A sudden blow on the wall took down the door and the old green cactus appeared.

"There it is!"

"Shoot em!"

The cops took out they're guns and shot the cactus with many bullets but didn't register any damage to the cactus who was walking menacingly toward them until the cactus manages to wreak havoc upon them.

Screams of agony from the two officers filled the room and I was about to get up and go for the bathroom when all of a sudden the power went off.

"Oh come on!" I hear Korra shouting in disappointment which caused Bolin to suddenly wake up. Clearly puzzled. "Just as we were about to get to the ending. Thank you whoever's bright idea was to have electricity without any backup." A hint of sarcasm there by Korra.

"I'm just gonna go get a drink." I told them. Not worried about the dark since I know my surroundings well.

"Bring a flash light." Mako asked.

I took a glass from the shelf and poured some cold water at it from the refrigerator. Drinking it all down in my system. That refreshed me from that awful movie. I was relieved that the power went off, sooner or later I would have maybe developed some sort of nightmares later if I had watched more of that. I opened the cabinet drawer that was on my left side of the sink, I grabbed at least three flashlights with new batteries inside of them and started going back to where I left off.

When I got back to the living room they were not there. I called they're names out loud but no one answered my calls. I scanned the whole room to check if whether they are just wandering around. I just realized now that the room was a little small when I circled around.

Once again I called out their names with a little mixture of panic and alarm when I hear a loud booming of thunder outside and knew that it was gonna rain. I kept on waiting for someone to respond. Where are those three? Did they left already? My thoughts races and I tried my best to keep calm but after watching a horror film that actually did some tricks in my mind, it was impossible. So I decided to just stay put and wait until the rain calms and the power comes back.

As I've approached the living room couch where we've watched, I noticed the teddy bear that Korra had bought to me was still there but on the position I didn't remember putting it on. They probably moved it when we were busy watching. I sit and hold the toy right next to me and I try to relax in the dark thinking of happy thoughts. Positive thinking always does good to me whenever I feel uneasy. I hope Mako, Bolin and Korra are alright, especially Korra.

The rain poured harder and harder, sending powerful thunderstorms to lighten up the dark night sky. I guess there's not gonna be any trick or treating tonight. It's a big shame since its a Halloween tradition to do so.  
As the rain's power began to gradually diminish. I took the flashlight in my right hand, held my teddy bear on my left and stood up to find where ever my sneaky friends went to. I walk slow and calm while calling their names one by one. I'm beginning to think they're playing a prank on me. That must be they're scheme. To get a remembrance on Halloween of seeing me freaking my lip gloss off. Then if that's the case, it's working.

I checked inside the guest rooms. They're completely empty except for the complete set of things that a room should have. I continued. Maybe they just went off to search for the bathroom, I figured my house is pretty big that they have to wander off to find it but what I'm curious of is that they left without even waiting for the flashlight. The bathroom was locked and I can't open it. The bathroom has never been locked before. I begin to recall to where I put the keys to the bathroom and began to head on and get it.

The key was inside of a pocket in one of my hanging jackets for work. I took it and made my way to the bathroom door. When I reached the door, I started hearing mysterious sounds that I haven't heard before. It's like a cry of some sort but with a mix, I'm not sure. It's very vague for me to describe. I begin to insert the key to the locked knob and hesitantly twist open the door knob, slowly peeping my head in with my eyes closed. The sounds disappeared which only left the strong winds to take over for audio in my ears. I opened my eyes slowly and directed the flashlight to the room. My eyes widened and my breathing hastened when I saw a large figure with lots and lots of hair. I freaked and ran away from the room, forgetting to close the door and I had dropped my flashlight. I ran as fast as I could whilst my teddy bear in my arms. Climbing up the stairs to the fourth floor to my bedroom and locking the door and I quickly barricaded it with things that I can push to the door.

I sigh in great relief. What was that thing in the bathroom. Is that a man? _More like a beast_. It's huge and furry and-.

"Asami!" I shrieked in utter fright when korra suddenly shouted my name. She was kneeling on the side of my bed, concealing herself. My heart skipped and trembled up and down when I saw my friend in front of me.

"Korra you're okay." I sighed in relief approaching next to her. "Where's Mako and Bolin." I asked, trying to sound calm to Korra.

"We're here! Ahhh" Bolin called and dropped down out of the closet when it opened. Mako dusted himself off and smoothly walked towards us. Wait my closet is not that dusty. I shake my head to clear my irrelevant thoughts.

"Where were you guys? I've been looking all over for you?" I asked with concern.

"We were looking all over for you!" Korra exclaimed, exasperation on her tone of voice.

"Didn't I told you guys that I was just getting a drink of water? Did you guys forget that?" Exasperation also filling up my voice.

"What, did you drink like a day or something?" Mako rudely asked. He's expression is hard as stone.

"It didn't even took five minutes." I protested and Korra took both of her arms on my shoulders as she calms me down and regards me.

"Ok whatever. We ended up here anyway, at least we're all safe." What is she talking about? They've seen what that beasts looked like. It's tall huge and destructive in every angle.

"Wait you all saw it too?" I asked just to confirm that they've truly have.

"Yes." Korra confirmed. "It was huge Asami, what are you keeping in your home?" I took a step back from her sudden inquisition. Keeping? I don't keep anything here. I don't even know how that thing ended up here.

"Hey I don't have anyone other than me living in my house." I gave her a frown telling her to 'back off you don't know what you're talking about' Look.

"You know when I accepted your invitation, I didn't expect that there would be any huge monsters that were involved." Bolin jolted out his hands in the air to emphasize the size of the beast he saw.

"Neither did I." I nod my head down to think for a moment. Absorbing all of this craziness up. "I don't have anyone else with me here ever since my parents died."

"Maybe that's your pet you overfed or something." Mako shoots one of his detective theories.

"I never had any pets." I scowl at him. "You guys are really trying hard to make this my fault huh?" I frown deeply at them. They're all being jerks this time. Jerks at a Halloween hangout and it's not even Halloween yet.

"Asami's right, we should stop blaming this stuff at her." Finally some diplomacy here. She continues. "Maybe what we saw was just our imagination." Our freaky sick twisted teenage imagination.

Mako and Bolin exchange unamused looks at each other not buying that the beast they saw wasn't real. I for one agree with Korra because it's late at night and I'm tired from watching a horror film.

"I guess you're right." Mako agreed.

"Yep I'm with him." Bolin also. Just as we were about to get up and head out of the room. A knock outside of my bedroom door sent goosebumps on our spines. And we were sent aback from the room once more. Panicking altogether like complete lunatics.

The knock kept on and on but not one of us bothered to open or take a peak whoever's out there. Instead they hid back to their hiding spots. Mako and Bolin are scrunched inside my closet. I'm gonna have to talk to them about that. And Korra and I are under the bed facing each other, both terrified of the figure we saw early on.

The knocking was getting harsher and harsher until the door broke down on the floor with sheer impact that almost made me scream in surprise, luckily Korra covered my mouth in the right timing. We peered to the feet of the figure entering my room. It was hairy and huge and of course very bone chilling. It's almost as large as that myth called Bigfoot.

"Don't make any sounds or movements." Korra whispered in my ear and I just nodded quickly in agreement. She looks calm and precise. How in the world does she able to maintain such intense focus. Well she is the Avatar. The figure kept walking and walking across my bedroom that is the size of my kitchen and stopped mysteriously on the side of my bed. My heart is palpitating that I'm close to fainting. My attention was taken when I saw the teddy bear that Korra gave to me in front of the figure and picked it up with its bulky and hairy hands. I internally scream no as I hear it being ripped off until it's just pieces of cotton on the floor. I gazed up to Korra and she just remained glaring at the Beasts feet until it reaches the door.

When the beast was about to leave my room I sighed in relief, surprisingly the beast stop halfway. I stopped breathing for a moment and noticed it coming back into the room. Ceasing its heavy marched.

"I think it has a keen sense of hearing." I mutter in a complete whisper. Korra scolded me.

"Shh! be quiet." Korra whispered in an exasperating tone. We were both stunned when we looked up and the beast was watching us intently with the bed up top of its strong arms. We couldn't run if we wanted to, we were too shell shocked to do anything. I was staring on what looks like hair covering up most of its hulk-like body but of course that's what I saw in the case of the dark. The beast let out a loud bellow loud enough for our eardrums to pop but thanks to our reflexes we covered our ears before we go deaf. After the roar the beast was blasted off out of the room with lightning. We turned and knew who did the heroic deed. Mako and Bolin quickly came to our aid and helped us stood up and we ran out of the door while the beast was still stunned.

"You guys alright?" Mako asked while running down the stairs. Because of him I am alright.

"Yeah thanks." Korra replied. And we head on down.

"Let's speed it up guys! I think he's awake!" Bolin cried out. He's right because I hear heavy footsteps that is crushing the wooden floor up the fourth floor. Searching for us. Hunting us.

We're still running down. Making our way down the second floor. I took a small break to catch my breath when we reached the kitchen. I'm a little rusty now when it comes to chases. Before I could exhale my breathing the beast was already behind me and I turned around jaw dropped at its incredibly huge structure above me. I'm like an ant to him. The beast began throwing its fist toward me and by some miracle I dodge it somehow. Thank you self-defense classes.

The Beasts fist landed on the glass shelves. Oh the broken glass on the kitchen hurt as it gave me wounds on my feet as I landed down on the tiled kitchen floor. I can't move now and my insides are beaming. Where's my Friends when I need them?

"Asami?" I hear Korra ask as she noticed I wasn't running with her out of the mansion.

"Korra! Help!" I yell as loud as I could as the wounds in my legs begin to get more damaged and what's worse is the beast is targeting me again. Its evil crimson eyes locked at mine. I know he smells the blood coming coming from my legs, this wasn't how I would picture my death. I was fading out. I have my sights spinning. Suddenly i felt a cut on my low abdominal part that made me half-conscious.

The last thing I know was Korra came and confronted the monster with bright glowing eyes and my sight darkens and I lose consciousness.


End file.
